FWMB-10K
The FWMB-10K is a fully-automatic heavy blaster in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II available for the Heavy class after killing 200 enemies with the Heavy. Design The FWMB-10K is a smaller version of the base FWMB-10, sharing the same design but allowing for various modifications making it more effective in various situations. Overview Essentially the spiritual successor to the older T-21 and T-21B blasters, albeit in a full-auto format, the FWMB-10K blaster sports a very impressive damage profile and range capacity compared to the other heavy blasters, allowing it to reliably gun down enemy infantry in a matter of seconds at mid range and inflict noticeable damage at longer ranges as well. This makes the FWMB-10K very dangerous at mid range as its high damage allows it to reliably dispatch most opponents with only a limited amount of hits needed for it to score a kill. The FWMB-10K's good range capacity also grants it the ability the more reliably engage targets at longer ranges as well, in the hands of an accurate player, it can even be used to challenge a sniper, forcing them to duck into cover. These traits set aside, the FWMB-10K is not without its flaws though, in fact, the FWMB-10K retains many of the downsides that plagued its predecessors; namely, a mediocre cooling capacity and a very slow rate of fire. This makes it inherently weaker at close range combat as even though it can kill an opponent in just a couple of shots, any missed shots will drastically slow down the weapon's killing speed as follow-up shots come at a steady, yet slow pace, meaning that a faster-firing weapon with a higher cooling capacity will be able to outperform the FWMB-10K in close-quarters shootouts. Statistics |range = Start damage drop-off: 20 meters End damage drop-off: 40 meters |rof = 450 |cooldown = 0.1 |cooldownmod = |cooldowndelay = 5 |cooldowndelaymod = |venting = 2.5 |heat = |overheat = 39 |heatpershot = 0.026181792 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Modifications |-| Auto Cooling= |-| Night Vision= |-| Ion Shot= Trivia *The FWMB-10K was one of the weapons available for the Heavy to use in the game's beta. Updates Gallery Screenshot (6).png Auto Cooling FWMB-10K - Default.jpg|No modifications FWMB-10K - Auto Cooling.jpg|With Auto Cooling modification FWMB-10K - Auto Cooling Night Vision.jpg|With Auto Cooling and Night Vision modifications FWMB-10K - Auto Cooling Ion Shot.jpg|With Auto Cooling and Ion Shot modifications Night Vision FWMB-10K - Default.jpg|No modifications FWMB-10K - Night Vision.jpg|With Night Vision modification FWMB-10K - Auto Cooling Night Vision.jpg|With Night Vision and Auto Cooling modifications FWMB-10K - Night Vision Ion Shot.jpg|With Night Vision and Ion Shot modifications FWMB-10K - Default Alternate Angle.jpg|Alternate angle - no modifications FWMB-10K - Night Vision Alternate Angle.jpg|Alternate angle - Night Vision modification Ion Shot FWMB-10K - Default.jpg|No modifications FWMB-10K - Ion Shot.jpg|With Ion Shot modification FWMB-10K - Night Vision Ion Shot.jpg|With Ion Shot and Night Vision modifications FWMB-10K - Auto Cooling Ion Shot.jpg|With Ion Shot and Auto Cooling modifications Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Blasters Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons with Auto Cooling modification Category:Weapons with Night Vision modification Category:Weapons with Ion Shot modification